


Who Shot Robert Sugden?

by Awkwardpickles91



Series: A Week In Manchester. [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Biphobia, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: On 25th September 2015 Robert Sugden was shot at the back of the Woolpack.One Small Village.Too Many Suspects.( Sequel to A Week in Manchester.)
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Adam Barton/Victoria Sugden, Robert Sugden/Chrissie White
Series: A Week In Manchester. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345750
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter One- Friday's are for Shootings.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been the hardest thing to try and write; but I figured it out and I''m going to write her. 
> 
> this story is very different from the show.

Chas was taken aback as she heard the gun go off and Robert’s face as he looked down; seeing the bullet hole as he started stumbling; Chas catching him and laying him down. “Oh my god, oh my god!” Chas stared down at Robert and looked at her hands, the blood on her face. “He’s dead, he’s dead!” 

Aaron walked around the corner and saw his mum frantically wiping her hands on her shirt; he saw Robert on the ground as he ran over. “Mum!, what’s happened!?” Aaron gets on his knees and places his hands over Robert’s wound; trying not to let him bleed out. “He’s dead, he’s dead.” Chas keeps repeating over and over again. “Robert..please don’t die.” 

Other people start showed up as someone called the police and an ambulance as Aaron kept his hands on Robert’s wound. 

The ambulance showed up and the EMTS move Aaron away as they start working on him. Aaron wiped his tears with his knuckles as he stands by Robert; “What’s his name?” “His name is Robert Sugden.” Aaron watched them put Robert on a stretcher as he felt his heart drop. Victoria and Diane run over to him; “What’s happened?!” “Robert was shot.” Aaron lets out as Victoria gasps and Her and Diane both run to a car to drive to the hospital. 

Aaron walked into the pub with his mom; washing his hands off as he stood in the kitchen; some others followed them inside. “You need anything Chas?” Chas sat at the table; not saying anything as he looked at her hands. “I need to take a shower.” “I wouldn’t wash your clothes, they might need them for evidence.” 

Chas let a breath as she didn’t move. “I can make you some tea Chas.” Aaron sits next to his mom while Bob starts making some tea. Kerry and Dan stand and watch them. “You need anything Aaron? I can give you a ride to the hospital.” Aaron shook his head; “I-I’m going to stay here.” Bob puts a mug down in front of Chas; “Two shots of whiskey.” 

“I need to take a shower.” Chas stands up as she runs out of the room and upstairs. “Do you need us to stay Aaron?” “No I got it.” Bob, Dan and Kerry sighs and all start walking out. “Call us if you need anything.” They all leave as Aaron sits back in his chair as he sees Paddy walk in. “Aaron, what the hell has happened?” “Robert was shot...he was just laying their Paddy and Mum was standing over him; freaking out and I don’t know what to do.” 

Paddy walked over and sat by him; placing his hand on Aaron’s. “We stay here and we figure this out like a family.” Aaron nods and wipes his tears. “I can’t lose him Paddy; I can’t do all that again.” Aaron lets more tears fall as he thinks back on Jackson. 

“You won’t. Robert will be fine..he’s in the best hands he can be in.” Aaron nods and sighs. 


	2. Chapter Two- Saturdays Are For Police Questioning & Hiding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Detectives start their investigation and someone is hiding something in a broken down car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is amazing!

**WoolPack.**

Aaron had let the two detectives inside and sighed. “Mum, these guys have some questions.” “Okay, you want a cuppa?” “No thank Mrs Dingle..” Aaron sits by his mom at the table as the two detectives sat down across from them. “What happened last night?” 

Chas sighed; “I was talking to Robert; telling him that he should get out of town for awhile; that he was making others upset and that it would be best if he left for awhile.” “what do you mean upsetting others?” “He had upset his brother, his ex wife and I just didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” The detectives were writing stuff down. 

“How close are you guys to Mr Sugden?” Chas sighed, “He’s my best mates step son.” Aaron licked his lips. “We uh have a relationship.” “where were you last night Mr Livsey?” “I was walking around,clearing my head..when I heard the gunshot; I ran over to my mum.” “Where did the shot come from Mrs Dingle?” “Behind me..” “Did you see anything?” “No I had my back to the shooter.” “Anything at all would help us; even the smallest detail.” 

“She just told you that her back was to the shooter; she didn’t see anything.” Aaron snapped, getting annoyed with the line of questions. “I understand that Mr Livesy, but I have to ask.” Chas sighed and placed her hand on Aaron’s. “It's alright love, just doing their job.” 

The detectives leave as Aaron looks at his mom; “what?” Chas raised an eyebrow; “you stumbled over saying you and Robert are together..” “okay and?” “Are you and Robert together or did you too break up?” Aaron sighed; “We are fine mum.” “why aren’t you with him?” “Because you witnessed him getting shot and I wanna make sure you are okay. Robert has Victoria and Diane.” 

Chas sighed and licked her lips; “what were you doing last night?” “I was looking for Andy; you done with the line of questioning?” Aaron walked out of the back room as Chas lets out a shaky breath as she tries not to think about last night. 

**Hospital.**

Victoria and Diane with Doug wait in the waiting area as Adam has his arms around Vic. “Mrs Sugden, I’m detective Hart; I have a few questions if you don’t mind answering right now.” “of course..” “Do you have any idea on who would want to harm your step son? Diane sighed, “Robert had managed to make a few people upset but not enough for someone to shoot him, I can’t imagine someone hating him so much that they want him dead.” 

“I understand that Mrs Sugden but I have to ask.” “Well, his ex wife Chrissie White wasn’t too happy with him.” Detective Hart wrote that down; “I’m also worried about my other step son, Andy Sugden he ran off last night and I don’t know where he went.” “Do you think this could be connected to Mr Sugden shooting?” “She’s not saying that.” Victoria chimes in, “Andy has a history of depression, I’m just worried about him.” Detective Hart nodded. 

“I will put out a missing persons for Mr Sugden.” Diane nodded; “Thank you.” 

The doctor walked over, Victoria held onto Adam, “How is he?” “Mr Sugden lost a lot of blood and oxgyen but we were able to stop the internal bleeding and removed the bullet but with how much blood he lost and how much oxygen his brain lost; we have put him in a medical coma.” Victoria wiped tears off of her face; “why?” “He brain is swelled up; when the swelling goes down; we will try and wake him up.” Diane nodded; “Can we see him?” “of course, follow me.”  The family follows the doctor as Detective Hart walks away, “Detective.” She stops, “yes?” “I’m Lawrence White, Mr Sugden’s father in law; How is he?” “They said he survived surgery but they have put him in a coma.” Lawrence nodded; “Oh that’s good, I uh...wanted to talk with you about Andy Sugden.” “oh?” 

“Andy is a nice man and I’m only saying this because I feel it's my duty to tell you this.” “Alright Mr White.” “Andy make an accusation that Robert killed his wife; Katie.” “That’s a big accusation to make.” “Yes, well I figured I should tell you.” “thank you Mr White; I hope your family will stay available if I have any other questions?” “of course.” 

**Scrap Yard.**

Walking over as they undid their bag and pulling out a gun; opening the hood of a car. They wipe the gun completely as they place it under the gas tank and closing the door; wiping the hood off as well. Taking a deep breath; they zip up their bag as they start walking away. Wiping their face as they walk away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you guys think shot Robert?


	3. Chapter Three- Sundays Are For Secret Visits and More Police Questioning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police continue to questions the villagers and a secret visit worries another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is amazing!

**Hospital.**

Victoria and Diane sit by Robert’s bedside; “He looks so small in the bed.” Diane sighed; “I hate seeing any of you kids in hospital beds.” Adam walks in with food and coffee. “From Marlon and Brenda.” “Thanks pet.” Adam sets everything down and kisses Vic’s head. “No Aaron?” Adam sighed; “He’s wanting to be with Chas right now; I’m sure he will visit later.” Adam sits down by Victoria and grabs her hand. 

“How is Chas?” “She’s putting on a brave face.” Diane sighs; “I’m just glad that we don’t have two people in this hospital.” Victoria grabs Robert’s hand and tries not to let tears fall. 

**Woolpack.**

“No work?” Aaron looks at his mum; “Adam is at the hospital with Vic so..we are taking a few days off.” Chas wraps her hands around her mug, “why didn’t you go up with him?” Aaron puts his phone down; “I wanted to make sure my mum is doing okay after seeing someone get shot.” Chas clenches her jaw; “I’m fine; I’ve survived worse; Robert is the one laying in a bed.” Aaron sighs; “I just need time before I see him...lying in that bed.” 

Chas sighs and walks over; kisses his head. “I know love, but you will hate yourself if you aren’t there when he wakes up.” 

Aaron nods as Chas walks upstairs. Aaron feels his eyes swell up with tears as he thinks about Robert. 

**Home Farm.**

“Why did you and Mr Sugden split up?” Chrissie sighs; “He was having an affair..with Aaron Livesy.” Detective Hart wrote that down. “When did you find out?” “When he came back from Manchester, a week with Aaron.” “what were you doing on Friday night Mrs Sugden?” “I was walking around the village; I need someone air and then I came home.” “Can anyone colbreate your story?” Lawrence walks in. 

“I can.” Detective Hart wrote that down. “I think I have all I need.” “Oh, one more thing.” “Yes?” “Our safe was broken into; my late wife jewelry was taken.” “which is?” “A bracelet and a ring.” Detective Hart wrote that down. “Anything else?” Chrissie looked at him, “That’s it.” Lawrence walked her out as he shuts the door. 

Chrissie stares at him; as he walks into the kitchen. 

**WoolPack.**

Aaron was sitting at a table as Detective Hart walks in and sits down; “Got time for a chat?” Aaron nods. “Heard you and Mr Sugden were having an affair; you didn’t mention that when we last talked.” Aaron sighed; “Because it ended four months ago.” “When Mr Sugden told his wife about it?” Aaron nodded, “yeah.” “And you became a couple?” “Yes.” Detective Hart nodded; “thank you for your time Mr Livsey.” She gets up and walks out; Aaron clenches his jaw and walks back into the backroom. 

Chas is sitting at the table; “what’s wrong love?” Aaron sighed; “detective came by.” “why?” “Asking about me and Robert’s affair.” Chas swallows down the lump in her throat. “And?” “that it ended and we...are a couple.” “you might not want to stumble over that next time you get questioned.” 

Aaron puts his hands on his waist; “what are you saying?” “when Jackson was in the hospital; I had to beg Paddy to try and get you out of that room. Robert has been in that room for three days and you haven’t been up their and you can’t say you two are a couple without stumbling over the words; I’m just wanting to know what happened between you and Robert.” 

Aaron clenches his jaw as he sighs; “a lot is happening right now and I’m trying to figure it out.” 

The door opened as Diane, Victoria and Adam all walked in. “we interrupting?” “We are just finishing.” “Aaron.” “Bye.” Aaron walks out; Adam following after him. “How are you love?” Chas sighs; “I’m fine, how’s Robert?” Victoria folds her arms across her chest. “He still in the coma.” “Well, no change in good.” Chas sits down. “Aaron going to visit him or just ignore us and him?” 

“Victoria.” “He’s preparing himself; this isn’t the first time someone he has loved has ended up in the hospital; figuring that you are one of his mates you’d understand that.” Chas snapping at Victoria. “Alright, we all are stressed; thinks its best we all just try to relax.” Diane interrupts as she walks into the kitchen; making some tea. 

**Hospital.**

The door opens as someone walks in; standing over the blond man who has tubes and wires all over him. The heart monitor steady as the breathing machine is steady. Reaches over and grabs the cord to the breathing machine. Sighs and moves their hand.

Chas walks down the hall and takes a deep breath; about to walk into the room when she hears a voice, moves closer so she can hear it. 

“Do everyone a favor and drop dead.” 


	4. Chapter Four- Mondays Are For Bus Throwing & Speculation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas worries over who she heard in Robert's room. 
> 
> Someone throws another under the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I would like to thank all of you for staying with me and still reading.. the update took a long while. damn writers block. 
> 
> but here is a new chapter! sorry its short but thanks for Reading and Feedback is amazing!

**Woolpack.**

Chas sits on the couch as she runs her brian thinking of who could have been in Robert’s room. The door opened and Chas waited; Aaron walked in and sat down on a chair. “You alright?” Chas stared down at him; “where were you last night?” Aaron let out a breath; “me and Adam went out for a drink.” Chas lets out a breath. “You haven’t seen Robert yet?” “I’m going to go today.” Chas nods. “Okay.” Aaron looked at her; “You sure you're okay?” Chas nods, “I’m fine love.” 

Aaron had left for work when Paddy walked in; “you alright?” Chas let out a breath. “I heard someone in Robert’s room telling him to drop dead.” Paddy let out a gasp, “I’m not the biggest fan of Robert but I don’t want him to die.” Chas ran a hand through her hair; “what if it was Aaron?” Paddy scoffs; “Aaron would never say that!” “He came home late last night and has been acting weird since the shooting.” 

“The man he loves has been shot! He is just trying to understand how to process this.” Chas lets out a breath, “well they still can’t find Andy.” “It could have been Chrissie or Lawrence.” Chas bites her lip; “Just..give Aaron some space alright?” “Alright!” 

**Cafe.**

Detective Hart walks into the cafe and Pryia sees her. “Still questioning people?” “The case is still open.” Priya nods and lets out a breath. “Have you spoken to the Whites yet?” “Why is that any of your business?” “I was just thinking that if anyone had it out for Robert; it be his stepson; Lachlan White.” “Why would you say that?” “He has a record and the kid is pretty...strange.” Detective Hart nodded; Pryia walked out of the cafe; letting out a breath. 

**Home Farm.**

Chrissie walked over to the door and opened it; “Detective Hart, what do I owe the pleasure?” She walked in; “I was hoping to speak to your son.” “My son? Why?” Lachlan walked down the stairs. “What’s going on?” “Where were you the night Robert Sugdon was shot?” Lachlan raised an eyebrow at her, “I was here.” “All night?” Lachlan nods. “You can ask my son more questions with my solicitor gets here, now I like you to leave; now.” Detective Hart nods; “Alright.” she walks out of the house. 

**Home Farm.**

“Now Lachlan, what did you do that night?” Lachlan sighs, “I was up in my room playing video games. I came downstairs and didn’t see mum anywhere so I went out to look for her.” Rakesh nods, “What else happened?” “I looked around for a bit and then grand dad picked me up.” Lawrence cuts in, sitting down by Lachlan. “We went up to the hospital to see what had happened.” “They honestly can’t believe my son shot Robert! He’s just a child!” 

“To speak out of turn; Lachlan does have a record so they will look into you and I doubt they had him listened as a suspect.” “what does that mean?” “Someone must have throw him under the bus; to avoid the police from looking at someone or themseleves.” 

Chrissie looks at Lawrence who rubs Lachlan’s back. 


	5. Tuesday's Are For Hospital Visits And Phone Calls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie Visits the hospital and Someone gets a phone call and another throws someone under the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is setting up for what I have planned... 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and being paitent with me; I hope to update more often. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and feedback is amazing!!

**Home Farm.**

Chrissie sat on a chair with Rakesh as Detective Hart went through her notes; “you went into town that night yes?” Chrissie nods, “yes I uh...was upset about my marriage so got drunk and walked around.” Detective Hart nods; “Did anyone see you?” Chrissie pauses for a minute as she lets out a breath. “Yes, Eric Pollard saw me. We talked for a bit.” Rekesh looks at Chrissie before looking back at Detective Hart writing it down, standing up. “I think that’s all I need; thank you for your time.” 

Lawerence walks detective Hart to the door as Chrissie lets out a breath; “Do you think Eric will confirm he saw me? After everything…” Rakesh lets out a breath; “Let's hope he does.” 

**Hotten General.**

Diane and Victoria sit in Robert's room; the heart machine is beeping, keeping steady as Victoria squeezes Robert’s hand. “Where is Andy?” Diane sighs; “I don’t know;hopefully safe.” the door opens and Chrissie walks in. “oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” “You're not pet; we can give you both some privacy.” Diane and Victoria both got up and walked out. 

Chrissie looked over at Robert; sitting in the chair she looked at him. “You know, I really loved you but you just loved my money. I was very stupid for assuming you only loved me.” Chrissie reaches over and grabs Robert’s hand; “people assume I shot you. I don’t blame them; I'm the angry wife who you cheated on so...I get it. But I would rather fight you in the courtroom then shoot you. If i was the police i’d be looking at your lover. Word says he hasn’t been around to visit since the shooting.” Chrissie lets go of Robert’s hand and stands up; “Be a shame if the police caught word of that.” 

Chirssie walks out of the room and out of the hospital. 

**Cafe**

Detective Hart walks in and sees Eric Pollard reading a paper; walks over. “Mind if we have a chat?” Eric looks up; “This about Robert Sugden?” Hart sits down across from him. “You have information about it?” Eric puts down his paper. “No.” Hart lets out a breath; “Chrissie White-Sugden says you saw her the night of the shooting.” Eric nods, “I did; she was walking around drunk.” Hart nods, making a mental note of that. “Anything else?” Eric looks around and leans it; “She pulled out what I thought was a flask but…” 

“But?” Eric looked at the detective and sighed. “It was a gun.” 

**Bartons Farm. **

Debbie walks out holding her bag when it starts ringing; she pulls it out and answers it. “Hello?” a quiet voice answers back, “Sarah?” Debbie freezes; “Andy?” Andy where are you?” “I’m safe.” “Andy!” The line hangs up and Debbie puts the phone back in the bag as she hurries to her car and gets in. 


	6. Chapter Six-Wednesdays Are For Home Search And Flashbacks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Police search the White home while another has a flashback inside a hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm back! sorry its been a while since I have updated. 
> 
> Thanks so much for those are reading and I hope to keep updating as much as I can. I haven't given up on this story I swear. 
> 
> Feedback is amazing, thanks for reading!

**Home Farm.**

A knock on the door made Chrissie set her mug down as she walked out of the kitchen and to the front door; opening the door. Chrissie lips go in a straight line as she opens the door wider. “Detectives; what can I do for you?” “we spoke with Eric Pollard about seeing you the night of the shooting.” Chrissie’s eyes go wide as she lets out his breath. “And?” “He said he saw you and saw you with a gun.” 

Chrissie lets out a breath; “that’s outrageous! I didn’t have a gun, I had a flask filled with my dad's whiskey.” Detective Hart pulled out a piece of paper; “I have a warrant to search your home.” Lawrence walks over and grabs the paper; “he has it out for my daughter.” “because of the plane crash that killed his wife and another? We are aware of that” 

Chrissie and Lawrence stood back with Lachlan as the police started to search the house. 

After two hours; Detective Hart sends the others away as she stares at the Whites. “I’m advising you all to stay in the village and not try to leave incase I have any more questions.” Detective Hart walks out as Chrissie lets out a breath as she looks at Lawrence, “what are we going to do?” Lawrence lets out a breath; “Cover our tracks.” 

**Woolpack.**

Diane and Victoria get out of the car as Debbie walks up to them; “Diane..I got a call from Andy.” Diane lets out a surprised gasp. “Is he okay?” “He said he was safe but then the call ended.” Diane sighs; “well, at least he’s alright; i’m gonna call the detective. Thank you.” Diane Smiles and walks into the Woolpack with Victoria behind her. 

Debbie smiles softly as she lets out a breath and walks away..

**Hotten General**

Walking into the hospital; the sterilized smell hit hard. Letting out a breath; they walked further into the hospital. Making sure their hood is up and their head is down. Can’t be too careful with the cameras and the police shifting around. 

Finally at the room where  _ He  _ lays makes their stomach twist as they are about to walk in when the door opens so they quickly open the door to the bathroom and duck inside. After waiting for 5 minutes they open the door and while keeping their head down; they walk into the room and see the blond hair man in the bed while taking off their hood. 

Aaron lets out a breath as he gets done checking in the nurse about Robert. He was doing well but still had to wait for the swelling to go down in his brain. Aaron rubs his neck as he walks to his room. It felt weird walking into his room; granted the last time he was he did say some vile things but it was justified.. 

_ ‘You just keep telling yourself that.. _ ’ Aaron shakes his head as he puts his hands in his pockets as he gets to Robert’s room and sees someone standing over his bed. 

Aaron got a sick feeling as he busted in, “Andy?” 

Andy looks at Aaron then back at Robert; “shame he’s in here; he should be in the ground.” Aaron lets out a breath; “Andy, the police are outside.” Aaron didn’t want Andy caught but if he did put Robert in the hospital then…  _ ‘you can’t think like that!’  _ Andy scoffed, “even after everything he’s done he still survives while I have nothing.” Aaron lets out a shaky breath; “you Sarah and Jack! Diane and Vic have been looking for you, Andy….” Andy was about to speak when the door opened and Detective Hart walked in. “Andy Sugden I'm arresting you on the shooting of Robert Sugden.” 

The cops put handcuffs on Andy and escort him out of the room while Aaron watches and looks back at Robert; walking over to the bed and collapsing into the chair. 

“...What have we done…?”

**Flashback-23rd September 2015.**

_ Andy stared at Robert as he gripped his phone; “Aaron wouldn’t need a reason to lie; he’s already out. But...you weren’t.” Robert swallowed the lump in his throat. Aaron stood in the doorway. It was all making sense now; the mysterious number..the last number to call Katie was Aaron’s who called her to Wally's farm.  _

“ _ Andy, please….” Andy stares at Robert; “you were late to your wedding...so was Aaron I never connected the two..until now.” Robert looks over at Aaron who looks away; trying not to show how he was feeling. “You were with each other, weren’t you?” Robert lets out a shaky breath, “weren’t you!?” Robert lets out a small sob as his chin quivers. “Yes.” says softly.  _

_ Andy takes a deep shaky breath; “did you kill her?” Robert stumbles and sits on the back of the couch. Aaron looks over at Robert and Andy; it feels wrong..the whole thing. Him and Robert; how they ended up here in Victoria’s living room; talking about a woman they once both loved now dead.  _

_ Two brothers battling each other once again…. _

_ “DID YOU KILL HER!?” Robert lets out a bigger sob as he nods slowly, “yes.” Before Aaron could process that small yes; Andy was grabbing Robert and pushing him to the ground before landing punch after punch..  _

**End of Flashback.**

Aaron has his face in his hands as the only sound in the room was the machines attached to Robert. 


	7. Chapter seven- Thursdays Are For Releases and Truths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is questioned by the detectives. The whites try to cover their tracks and a confession leaves another breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know its been a while since I last updated and for that; I'm sorry. I started losing interest in this story and lost my creative ideas for it but now that I had a break and some time to do a rewatch. I think I finally know where I'm taking this story and i hope I can keep up my creative ideas. 
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with me :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and of course, Feedback is amazing!

**Police Station.**

Detective Hart walks in with her partner into the interview room; she sits down at the table. Her partner turns on the recorder; “It's the first of October 2015;Decetive Hart and Detective Henry interviewing Andy Sugden.” 

Detective Hart looks at Andy; “I wasn’t here when Robert was shot.” “you don’t know what day he was shot on.” “I know where I was that day and I can say for certain that Robert or any of my family weren’t with me.” 

**WoolPack.**

Aaron stood behind the bar with Chas as he let out a breath; “what else did Andy say?” Aaron shrugs; “Just that Robert should have been in the ground not in a hospital bed.” “all that hate…” “Did he ask about Jack or Sarah? She’s been worried about him; not sleeping giving Debs a hard time.” 

Diane looks over at Cain; “of course he cares about his kids.” “He certainly isn’t showing it, is he?” “Coming from you Cain? That's a stretch.” “Do you think he did it? Shot Robert?” Aaron looks over at Victoria.. Her eyes were red and she had dark circles under her eyes as Aaron lets out a breath and shrugs; “I don’t know.” “Of course he didn’t! This is all just misinformation.” Diane looks over at Victoria. “The things he was saying about Robert before all this, him disappearing and the hospital room...what if he did?” 

The door opens and Andy walks in. “what if I did what?” 

Diane and Victoria both get up and hug Andy. “are you on bail?” “No; they let me go. They didn’t have anything.” “Where were you?” “I checked myself in at a hospital;Figured that would be better than hurting myself or Robert.” Victoria lets out a breath and hugs him again. “I’m glad you're home.” 

“So you really all thought I shot Robert?” 

Diane and Victoria sit with Andy as the door opens again and in walks Chrissie with Lawrence. “We were just wondering if there was any news.” “Well, Andy is back and is cleared with the police so..” Lawrence hides his disappointment; “oh well; that's good.” 

“Shouldn’t we be asking you that?” Chrissie looks at Aaron, “what?” “Saw the police heading your way yesterday.” “They were just confirming that Eric Pollard saw me that night.” Aaron studies Chrissie as he drinks his pint. “And suddenly Eric is your biggest fan? You killed his wife.” “It was an accident and anyway; since we are pointing fingers Aaron, have you seen him? Since he is your boyfriend.” Aaron clenches his jaw; “Saw him yesterday and I wouldn’t shoot someone.” “No, you just paralyze them and feed them poison.” Chrissie snaps back as Cain stands up. “Get your daughter out of here. Now.” 

Lawrence grabs Chrissie and walks out as Chas looks back at Aaron, “love…” “Save it.” Aaron walks to the backroom as Cain looks over at Chas. 

“I guess we know who threw Andy under the bus.” Diane looks at Cain. “you think?” “A bit of a coincidence..” Diane looks at Andy and then back at Chas. “Can’t believe that she would think Aaron would do something like that.” “She’s a witch.” 

Chas walks to the backroom where Aaron is sitting at the table. “You alright?” Aaron lets out a breath; “Just a lot going on.” Chas sits down by him; “Cain thinks Chrissie shopped Andy to the police.” Aaron scoffs; “No way would Eric be helping her.. Me and Robert both saw how Eric was with losing Val..he shopped her and she’s going to find a way out of it.” 

Chas reaches over and grabs his hand; “she’s wrong love; about Jackson.” Aaron shifts in the chair. “It wasn’t your fault.” Aaron nods softly. “I know just...hearing it from _her_ brought it back.” Chas moves closer to Aaron. “Don’t pay her any mind alright?” Aaron nods and he lets out a breath; ” Chas lets out a shaky breath; “what Love?” the door opens revealing Cain. “I’m heading out; you two need anything?” Aaron shakes his head and Chas shakes hers as well. “No, say hi to Moria for me.” 

Cain watches them for a minute before he walks out; Chas turns back to Aaron. “Go on..” Aaron lets out a breath and looks at her. 

**Flashback- 27th September 2015**

_“Some would say I’m tapped; god I must be. For believing anything that came out of your mouth, for loving you. For going on that trip with you; for taking that call out all those months ago. If i hadn’t...this wouldn’t be happening. Katie would be alive, hell...maybe even Val and Ruby would be alive.” Aaron stares at the blond man in the hospital bed._ _“Why do you get to live and they die? Why are you so much better then them? All you have done is hurt people and I’ve Let you.” Aaron lets out a shaky breath. “I could just end it all..right now.” Aaron reaches over to the plug; grabbing it and looking back at Robert. He shakes his head and moves his hand away._

_Aaron bends down and whispers; “Do everyone a favor and drop dead.”_

**End of Flashback.**

“That was you?” Chas whispers as Aaron looks at her confused; “What?” “I heard a voice in his room; I was going to check on him.” Aaron's face fell as he looked down at his hands. “What happened between you two? “It was Katie...seeing Andy broken up about it.. I just couldn’t handle it anymore.” Chas rubs Aaron’s hands. “It's not your fault what happened.” Aaron scoffs. “I’m the one who told her to come to the farm. If i hadn’t…” Chas lets out a breath. “You didn’t know about that floor; nobody did.” Aaron lets out a breath as he stares at his mom; “I have something else I need to tell you..” Chas nods and squeezes his hand. 

**Flashback-24th September 2015. **

_Aaron got out of his car and walked over to Robert; “Finally; thought you weren’t going to show.” Robert lets out a breath. “Thought you’d be happy that I sorted it.” “What?” “I told the police what happened; left you out of it.” Aaron shakes his head, “you lied? Again?” Robert is taken back as he stares at him. “I thought you’d be a bit happy, I got them off our backs. We are safe.” Aaron wipes his mouth, “What about Andy?” Robert shifts on his feet, “he’ll be okay.” says softly._

_“He was ready to kill you, he still is!” “I’ll deal with him okay?! I’ll figure it out.” Robert moves closer to Aaron, putting his hands on his arms. “But..this us...we are okay.” Aaron stares at him before shrugging him off. “No we aren’t.”_

_Aaron walks away from Robert as he puts on his gloves and starts working. He can hear feet behind him as he sighs. “Thought you left..” “checking on my investment.” Aaron continues to work. “Y’know, I should have dumped you way back, I had different blokes on the go.” “and I'm the best you settled for? What does that say about you?” “Are you jealous?” “I don’t give a toss.” “but you do Aaron...god, you're a basket case. Got your whole family running after you; making sure you don’t cut yourself again. Or a goody but oldy...gas yourself in a Garage.”_

_Aaron grabs a spinner and turns around to look Robert in the eye; his heart beating in his chest as he lets out heavy breaths. “That is the last time you talk to me like that, do you hear me?” Robert stares back at him; his heart beating into his ears as he scoffs quietly and walks away; Aaron watches him before turning back around and kicking the car tire and letting a few tears fall._

**End of Flashback.**

Aaron runs a hand down his face as he looks at Chas; who is clenching her jaw and shaking her head. “The madding thing is; is I still…” Aaron doesn’t finish as Chas grabs his hands and moves her chair closer. “I know.” she says quietly. Aaron lets out a shaky breath and puts his head on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is amazing!


End file.
